


Just Two Minutes Between Us

by satoda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, basically lance teaches shiro dances from tv he learned with friends before, i like to hc lance as filipino learning a bunch of dances from kpop ok, i remembered what my friend said she'd draw and got inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoda/pseuds/satoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is tired of seeing Shiro pass by over a hundred times on self-appointed patrols. Someone needs a hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"It's called a hobby."  
  
Shiro blinked at the words, uncomprehendingly. "Right... And why are you telling me this?"  
  
It obviously was not the answer Lance was looking for as he kicked off the wall, shaking his head with a pitying smirk. "Come on, Shiro. I have a hobby, you don't. You obviously need one, with all your pacing around the castle, and I'm not counting fighting dumb bots as one. But, oh look! Someone with a cool hobby, right here! And willing to share it too!" He took steps over to Shiro with a dramatic hand draped over his forehead, looking for all the world like a very drunk monkey. "Dance is so fun, but it's absolutely _boring_ by myself. Whatever should I do? Isn't there anyone who will bring color to my life again?"  
  
Shiro couldn't help but fondly smile at the overdramatic paladin, innocently looking off to the side. "I'm pretty sure Keith is getting bored out of his mind fighting those dumb bots. What about him?"  
  
"Oh hell no! I want to teach you, not him!" Lance huffed, bristling at the thought. "I can imagine it already. 'What? Dance? Why would I need to learn that? Dance isn't going to help my uncultured self from fighting a thousand Galrans off and saving the world. Call me back when you find out how to attach laser beams to my pointy sword so I can live out all my Star Wars fantasies.' Come on, it'll be fun."  
  
Lance ran to get his tablet, tapping at the screen to pull up a video. "Look, I moved a bunch of videos I recorded back home onto here, and this dance is totally doable. Why don't you give it a try at least? I mean, if you think you can keep up with this perfection. I'll even do you a favor and do the girl's part."  
  
Shiro ignored the comment and took the tablet to watch the video. Lance was right, it wasn't anything with too much technique, but it looked strenuous enough to take his mind off from running him ragged with negative feelings. And for a couple dance, it was pretty tame. Some hand holding and touching the waist, but that was it. Shiro watched as the Lance in the video shuffled forward with the female dancer, hand in hand, and imagined the two of them doing it. It pulled at his heartstrings and warmth blossomed in his chest, tugging a smile onto his face. Well, there wasn't any harm in trying...  
  
"Okay," he acquiesced, eyes softening for a moment at the way Lance seemed to brighten up at the word. "But only a few hours a day, and just this routine for now. Understood?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem!" Lance grinned wide and grabbed the tablet, already hurtling to the door. "Meet me at the ballroom tomorrow after lunch! I'm gonna go ask Coran about speakers and stuff now, 'kay? See you!"  
  
Oh... Shiro had been ready to start right that moment, but it looked like he was mistaken. He supposed he could patrol the castle some more, as he was doing when he stumbled on Lance dancing alone, or he could...  
  
Footsteps hurried back, and Shiro watched as Lance popped his head back in, the grin on his face looking like it would never leave.  
  
"You won't regret this, I swear!" And he was off again, the loud thump of his boots echoing through the halls. If anything, that just brought another smile onto Shiro's face. He couldn't see any way that this would end up in regret at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take this as a feeler chapter. if it gets a good response (or i get inspired again tbh) i'll continue this thing. idek where this is going i just know i want these two to get up and personal. literally. and kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was real smart of me to put up a first chapter before a trip to china. Real smart.

"One, two, three, four--five, left, pivot, stop!"

Shiro grit his teeth as he tightened his fists, as if just that would get his body to stop shaking everywhere. 'Oh, this wouldn't be hard at all!' he had thought. 'Lance could do it fine in the video, and it wasn't like he's any more built than you. It'll be a relaxing activity!' Shiro internally scoffed at his naiveté, keeping most of the irritation off his face as he pulled his shirt up and wiped sweat off of his face. Lance was beside him, perfectly poised with a way too smug grin. He had to hand it to Lance. The routine was simple to learn but hard to master, and he made it look like a walk in the park.

"Dude, you look like you're all bent out of shape, and you're the one who does push ups at 2AM. What's up with that?" Lance asked, obviously knowing exactly what was up with that. "Do you need a break?"

"No, I'm fine." Lance raised a brow at that and nodded, unbelieving. Still, he bent down to pick up the remote and restart the music, and Shiro had to force himself to look away from the sliver of skin that showed up as Lance's shirt rode up. Again. Were loose clothes really that normal for dance?

Shiro cleared his throat, looking at Lance through the mirror. "Just--do it again. Please. I just want to see how you do it." Lance returned the look with a quirk of his lips before the music reached the start of the routine and he moved. His feet seemed to slide across the glossy wood like water before freezing tight, liquid to solid to liquid. Intangible. Shiro remembered seeing something like it on TV, popping? He wasn't sure what it was called, he never had interest in it, but now Shiro wished he had picked it up a bit, if only not to look like such an amateur besides Lance. Never mind that he was one.

His eyes tracked the tension in muscle as Lance slid back, sneakers squeaking and turning this way and that. He could visualize himself doing the routine too: pump the hands twice, step, step, step back and freeze. But even in his head Shiro couldn't imagine himself doing it like Lance did. With a heated sigh, Shiro shoved a hand through his hair and walked over, offering a small smile at Lance.

"Okay, let me try again. I don't know how you make it look so easy."

"Oh, no." He froze as Lance grinned, walking backwards to the mirror. "I'm watching you this time."

Shiro blanched, but the music was already starting and he had to pay attention to where to start. He thought that having Lance's full attention would feel... better, but alas, each passing second just filled his stomach with more dread. When the right timing came, Shiro let his body go through the motion without thought. At least he'd practiced enough times to do that.

"Lance, I don't know a--"

"Dance."

His ears flushed at the command, and meeting Lance's eyes didn't help it. His motions felt sluggish, and he was feeling feeling hot, not from moving, but from the thoughtful stare Lance was giving him. When he walked over, Shiro faltered in his steps but Lance kept him moving with a murmured 'keep going'. Then he leaned in close as Shiro went through the motions, and it was increasingly harder to keep going.

"Lance..?" Shiro gulped, shooting his arm out to the side as he stepped forward. Lance easily moved with him and no crashes happened, luckily. Shiro really hoped he didn't lean any closer because his heart was going miles per second, he was kind of drenched in sweat, he could kind of see the different blues in Lance's eyes, and oh god shit he was going to trip.

Shiro's hands shot out forward this time and he grabbed onto Lance's shoulders, always glad to avoid an embarrassing fall. But Lance didn't seem to give it a second thought, instead bringing a hand up to Shiro's bicep with a light squeeze.

"Lance..?" Shiro tried again, breath catching. This was not teaching dance anymore.

"It's like..." he murmured. "How did I..? I kind of get what you're frustrated about, and it's like... How did I learn this again?" Lance's for once quiet voice accompanied the soft touch of the palm of his hand running down his bare arm, and Shiro's eyes were following too. His fingers ran over Shiro's fist and gave it a small shake, holding it like he was receiving a blow. Shiro tried hard not to think about the solid grip and worn in calluses.

"Um... Hold on, I got this." He wasn't even paying attention as Lance ran to get something, too busy thinking about the beach and calming down, right. Now. But he was surprised when Lance pried his fist open and pushed a water bottle in his hand.

"...Lance, is this your way of telling me to take a break, or do you need one?"

Shiro stared at him quizzically, and he must have been really vulnerable to this man at the moment because he could feel his lips twitch into an affectionate smile as Lance just laughed.

"No! Let me explain first, jeez. The way you're moving is--you're like trying too much to be a robot. It's physics, sorta. You wanna look like something is pushing back?" Lance looked unsure of what he was saying, but Shiro just felt another wave of affection as he furrowed his brows, trying hard to put the feeling into words. "But there isn't actually anything there so even when it's you moving, you're also the one stopping yourself too. So, you gotta pull yourself back. Am I making sense?"

Shiro nodded absently, trying out a small move with that in mind. It did seem to help, but it still didn't explain the water bottle. "Okay, but what's up with this?"

Lance grin seemed to widen and he took Shiro's hand again, giving it a shake. He was once again overly conscious of just how close Lance was, and it took him a moment to remember to actually listen.

"...So since you're pulling back, the water sloshes everywhere in the bottle, and it's like a physical form of that whole physics thing. You want it to shake up in there, and the more it does, the better. I think. Make sense?"

Shiro nodded with a smile, and it did make sense. He mimicked a step with his hand, and this time paid attention to the sound of the water, the weight of the liquid pushing in his hand. Suddenly it felt like the water was the secret to unlocking how to do this dance and get closer to Lance. In his dancing! He was close enough, yeah.

"Yeah, thanks Lance. I feel like I got frustrated for nothing now," Shiro grimaced, still ready to turn a smile at the other.

"It's cool, it's cool. We've all been newbies." Lance easily returned the smile and leaned in, close. 'Oh no,' Shiro thought. 'I've been found out and now I'm going to freak out.' But then Lance stepped to the side and slapped him on the back hard enough to stumble. Shiro really wanted to grab him and shake him and scream 'Why did you move?!' but no, he had to stay calm. He went with an unsure chuckle instead.

"Anyway, I think I'm supposed to help Hunk out with some machine fiddling, so I'm out. You think you're good by yourself?"

No, Shiro wanted to say. 'No, just stay here and hold my hand and get close to me again.' Instead, he replied with a weak nod, "Uh, yeah. I'm gonna just keep practicing and. Yeah. Bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> orz take this lame excuse of a new chapter I'm not used to writing anything over a couple hundred words.....or anything at all... 
> 
> btw if you ever wanna talk shance hit me up on twitter I'm @takaonobasket I am always open


End file.
